


Byun Candy and Loey Park

by 30_23_0



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Boyfriends, Candy, Cute, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Porn, I Tried, Kinks, M/M, Object Insertion, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30_23_0/pseuds/30_23_0
Summary: And then more meaning got added to it. Just when he was sinking in his soft pillows and mattress, his eyes almost shutting themselves his phone rang. A warm feeling enveloped him as he picked it up and answered in his sleep...Just a stupid fluff and porn written for Chanbaek Day.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Inspired by the boyfriend pic Chanyeol posted in insta, the roses one. The story is imaginary and I don't own the characters.  
> Crossposted from aff.

Baekhyun smiled happily at the rookies on the stage. There was a pink bubble inside him humming softly, glowing with happiness, he knew he was gonna win. For the third time in a row. Last time he kept his promise and wore lipstick, smudged it and sang his song for his fans, also for his special fan. He felt the heat creeping up his cheeks as memories flashed ,thank God, there was lots of makeup on his face. Still his face faintly glowed, his insides shivered as if he was hearing that deep voice in his ear, the richness of the voice tickling his ear, creating shockwaves in his brain.

It was through phone, they are both busy men with projects after projects but they have their own stolen times hidden from the people's eyes. It was more fascinating, more close to him as it was stolen. His fans didn't know, his team members didn't know, his manager didn't know, even the antis have no idea, it's only him and he. After he promised to sing with smudged lipstick if he won for the second time to the fans he didn't care much about the idea. It was a wish from the exols and he would do it ,he loves those crazy bunch of girls and boys. 

And then more meaning got added to it. Just when he was sinking in his soft pillows and mattress, his eyes almost shutting themselves his phone rang. A warm feeling enveloped him as he picked it up and answered in his sleep laced voice...

"Did I wake you up?"

Baekhyun bit his lips, a shy light falling upon him from the night lamp, if it was one of those old landline phones he would be coiling the wire around his finger..

"Uh huh... I am awake. "

"Hmm... were you waiting for my call.. "

Baekhyun pressed his head a bit further into the embrace of the little cute bunny printed pillow.

"I was... "

A soft chuckle was heard through the phone. 

"So... I saw exols posting you are going to smudge lipstick on your lips..."

"Hmm, only if I win ... a fan wished... it will be awkward... "

"I will look forward to it.."

"What..."

"Baekhyunnie I want to do that to you... press my finger over your red lips, slide it across your lower lip, let the lipstick stain the corners of your mouth, your cheek ... ruin the perfect makeup and then .... hold your chin... lift up your face ... lick over your trembling lips with my tongue , bite on your soft cherry lips.... hear you moan and see you open the mouth a little to let my tongue glide inside.... taste you..."

The deep, fuzzy and warm voice and those words were doing things to him, Baekhyun felt the heatwave on his body ,not only his chest but also in between his legs. He was aware his boyfriend knew what reactions his organs were giving to his voice and getting delighted in his misery. 

"Then... then ... come to my room now ... hear the sounds I let out ... let your fingers play on my bare skin ..."

There was a sound of someone sucking a deep breath. 

"...Tempting.... how I wish I could run to you know... if only I could teleport... I would appear above you, pin you on the bed..."

"Stupid, don't tease me anymore... I miss you. "

Soft sounds of laughter echoed in the silent room.

"Then go to sleep and see me in your dreams "

"Hmm. Good night. "

"Good night. "

Although the phone with red back cover and candy stickers was thrown aside Baekhyun couldn't sleep, the rich voice vibrated in his head and his hand slid inside his pants, the nimble long fingers wrapping around the hot throbbing flesh, his teeth biting down his lower lip as his closed eyes imagined Chanyeol's fingers running over his meat, teasing him ,torturing him until he begged and cried.... his body jerked... white liquid erupted from the depths of his body and stained his fingers ,soiled his pants. 

Later when he was preparing to go the stage for second time a package appeared. A simple small palm sized box with no name delivered by express parcel, the delivery guy mentioned it as urgent. Frowning he opened the box to smile shyly, his eyeballs taking a quick look if anyone around noticed, and then kept the little object inside his jacket's inner pocket. Ofcourse it was a red lipstick .

The countdown started, an excitement was bubbling inside him as he stared at the board, his eyes not blinking, his heartbeat stopped for a moment. The mcs were talking at the background but he could he hear nothing. Then came the results, the greetings, the congratulations flowing from all the side making him smile so big that his cheeks hurt, his eyes turned into soft little crescents with the lights of universe shining in those orbs. He was very happy. 

Then his eyes fell on certain someone, tall ,beautiful, although there was the mask the big and bright almond eyes were speaking tons of emotions. His breath hitched, after so many days he saw his man, his heart wishing to run and melt in the other's arms but the commotion around kept him sane, his thoughts in line. His cheeks blushed under all those makeup as they danced and sang around on the stage celebrated his win. Their gazes locked with each other for a few seconds yet thousands of conversations were done, the words, the content unknown to the world. His eyes met the other members of his group, his baby brothers whom he missed dearly, his eyes shined with unshed tears of joy.

When finally the celebration came to end Baekhyun went to the side with others, talked and joked with them. Chen and Sehun excused themselves for a washroom break leaving the two with Kai. There was flowers blooming inside him but he can't help but slap Chanyeol's shoulder feigning anger at the surprise, how could Chanyeol decide to give him a heart attack by suddenly appearing ,wasn't the man busy... But at some corner of his heart he wished for the man to come, he missed him a lot. Chanyeol only chuckled. But there were more to come. He was busy talking with Kai when Chanyeol tapped his shoulder successfully getting his attention, he turned to face the taller. Baekhyun didn't know what to do when Chanyeol brought fourth a bouquet of pink roses, charming, sweet smelling. His hands trembled as he grabbed it, he inhaled deeply letting the fragrance of roses run through his veins , pressed the flowers near his chest and looked through his lashes to the taller. The pink in his cheeks was deepening, resembling the pink of the roses. Kai saw them and can't help but feel happy.

And then Chanyeol took out a little plant , a simple aloevera with lots of deep meaning and handed it to Baekhyun. 

"The Roses may wither soon but this will stay, just don't forget to water it ,okay?"

Baekhyun hummed taking it, there was too much happiness, too much love, too much emotions ,words he wants to say but couldn't and he just wanted to hug and smother the man but the situation wasn't permitting him to do that. He glanced at his sides ,there were still people, Kai checking his phone at a distance. He felt he was going to burst and stood on his tip toes, raised the bouquet up that covered their faces from the others and pecked the rosy lips of his boyfriend , the man's eyes widened at the shorter's boldness but it was just a second, and the touch was gone even before he could feel it properly. Happy and dazed Chanyeol sat back on the sofa pulling the mask over his face to cover his lips and the blush that crept up on his cheeks, savoring the tingles Baekhyun left on his lips. And Baekhyun whose legs were already soft sat down beside him staring lovingly at the bunch of roses unaware about the racing heart of the other. Chanyeol took out his phone and slid closer to Baekhyun, their legs touching, his eyes taking in Baekhyunnie's drunk in love state and clicked a selfie recording the expressions of his man. There was a sound of camera snap breaking the dazed atmosphere and both of them looked up with concerned eyes.

Kai laughed watching the worry in their eyes. He held the camera again in position. 

"Now give a pose and say cheese "

Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol and then made a v sign same as Chanyeol. 

"Your hands look empty Chan Hyung, why don't you hold the aloevera.."

Chanyeol looked beside and picked up the little green plant as their photographer Kai suggested. 

A snap, a picture, a piece of loving memory was created. 

All three hovered over the phone to see the pictures , all busy smiling. Baekhyun's stomach rumbled and two pairs of eyes fell on him .

"Are you hungry?"

Baekhyun was going to say no first but then changed his mind and nodded yes. Chanyeol stood up and gave his hand for Baekhyun to hold but a naughty Kai grabbed that hand with eyes shining like a baby. 

"Hyung I am hungry too"

Baekhyun laughed and got up, the three walking towards the exit. And at some point Chanyeol transferred the loveful pictures in his phone from Nini's. They met the others at the exit and Kai was dragged away by Chen who told that he would buy chicken ,and Nini was gone, Sehun followed leaving the two love birds alone with each other.

The car drove to a restaurant in the middle of the night. There were lots of food ordered, mostly whatever Baekhyun liked. They laughed and ate, sharing small talks about what they did in the past days mentioning funny moments and events. Baekhyun was full, he ate a lot picking up the pieces of meats that Chanyeol placed on his bowl. The full stomach made him drowsy, the exhaustion creeping up his body. He stood and walked before Chanyeol's chair and forced the chair sideways and then sat on the man's lap, his palms lifting up the other's face. Chanyeol gulped, the anticipation crawling over his skin, his hands rested themselves on Baekhyun's slender waist. He thanked himself in his head for reserving a private area. 

"I missed you Yeol ah "

The voice was soft and sweet, only a whisper.

"Mee too"

"I love you "

There was no way Chanyeol could answer, his lips were already claimed by the smaller man. The teeth softly nibbled his lip and tugged on his lower lip, the tongue ran over his set of teeth. Chanyeol's grip tightened and he let the tongue invade his mouth, lick every corner of his cavern. Soon his own tongue joined, tangling with the other tasting everything, every bit of sweetness, love and that special flavour of Baekhyun. The kiss got messy and deeper and they only pulled away when there was no more air in their lungs. A thin strand of saliva still connected their mouths, their eyes dazed. Baekhyun landed again and pecked the supple lips of Chanyeol before resting his head on the broad shoulder, he was sleepy. Chanyeol rubbed the man's back and helped him walk to the car park.

Baekhyun pouted and denied to move out of the car when they reached Chanyeol's apartment. So Chanyeol had to carry the big man like a baby into his bedroom and drop him onto the bed. A sleepy Baekhyun rolled and snuggled into the mattress that smelled like Chanyeol, his lips stretching so sweetly. Chanyeol raised his hand to slap the dummy's head and to was ready to scold him for not opening his jacket, not removing his makeup but that smile melted his core and he could only sigh and shake his head before helping the sleepy man change the clothes, remove the makeup. After that he himself slid behind the man, pulling him closer, letting the warmth of bodies mingle. He stared the picture on his phone that Kai took and smiled, he wished to shout and tell the world that Baekhyun was his but couldn't. He was happy and wished to share a tiny bit of it with the world, his hands ended up posting the picture at the social media, not even a second was gone but thousands of likes and comments flooded but he couldn't care as he was busy staring at the sleeping man's face counting the lashes, smiling, blushing until the fairy of dreams caressed his head and send him to dreamlands.


	2. Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love making... lol. I tried to hot porn but it turned out like this...

Baekhyun scrunched his face as the morning sunrays softly fell upon his face through the windows. He rolled on the other side of the bed in the shade blinking his eyes. The walls of the room were pale yellow, his mind registered it wasn't his room. He smiled, then yawned and sat up stretching his body like a cat. Chanyeol wasn't anywhere to be seen . A sticky note was pasted on the small table beside his bed.

"Going out to buy breakfast. "

It's not like Chanyeol or he can't make the food, one of them will willingly make something delicious but the tiredness of schedules after schedules led them to go for another option. 

The little musician went to the bathroom to have a shower, his things were also in there, his shower gel,shampoo and tooth brush. The water fell over him ,kissed his skin so gently, caressed his body, washed away the fatigue. He felt energized. Wearing one of Chanyeol's huge white tee he plopped back on the bed, messaged the manager and was relieved to know that there wasn't any schedules till the evening. He had more than half a day to spend some alone time with Chanyeol. He eyes looked around the familiar room and locked upon the brown cardboard box at the corner that was very badly hidden . A mischievous glint played upon his orbs . Jumping from the bed he walked towards the box and sat down on the floor. 

It was as if he had discovered some huge secret, his eyes glistened as he opened it. He was kind of shocked to find the content of box, they were just candies. He blew air to move the stray lock away from his face, what should he do with candies. If it were a sex toy or some crazy lacy panties or a golden body chain Chanyeol may come home to a hot surprise. He stared back at the box, picked up a lollipop, hummiing as he approved the flavour. Then his eyes fell on the caramel toffees, a cute tongue came out to lick the lips. He liked them very much, and in the next few minutes quite a few was gone inside his tummy, a tofee still in his mouth. He scolded himself in his mind ,too much sugar Baekhyunah... stop now. The candy was finished and he stared at the others with glossy, starry eyes, the lollipops, should he eat or not, such a question .His eyebrows furrowed, it was an important decision, nodding his head he opened the wrapper and put the lollipop in his mouth, it's the last one he would eat.

Just as he was going to moan in satisfaction his body froze.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

He can tell from the heavy roar that his actions have greatly angered his boyfriend Mr. Park Chanyeol. Gulping he turned his face and looked from under his lashes through the corner of his eyes. Chanyeol was staring down at him ,a big frown in between the brows. He gently lifted up his body from the floor and stood before Chanyeol with a guilty face, he shouldn't have ate almost all the sweets. 

Chanyeol saw the lowered eyes, the little duck pout, the lollipop in his mouth creating a bump on his cheek, Baekhyun looked like a young baby who got caught eating things his parents forbade with the stick of lollipop hanging from his mouth. The anger and shock melted away from his body, he wanted to coo at the adorableness but it was crossing the line, Baekhyun shouldn't have ate them . His eyes fell on all the wrappers littered around. Then on Baekhyun's shapely bare legs, his knees and plump thighs, he bit the insides of his lips wishing to print his teeth mark on the supple soft skin. Such a sweet distraction, he gulped feeling a heat crawling up, his throat a bit dry, it was Baekhyun's bad(good) habit of not wearing pants at home, Chanyeol's mind instantly wondered if Baekhyun had any undergarments on or not... ... he shook his head bringing back his eyes to the colorful candy wrappers.

"Baekhyun, why did you eat them ?"

Baekhyun tilted his head up, his bright orbs locking themselves with Chanyeol's. 

"The candies were just lying here ,why can't I eat? I thought I can have them ... I thought the things here... in your room are also mine... "

Chanyeol saw the pout in Baekhyun's lips getting deeper tugging on his heartstrings. No, he can't give in.

"Baekhyun you should have waited for me, asked me before eating them. "

Baekhyun frowned wildly. 

"They are just some candies. "

"Yes, just candies. The box of candies are for my nephew. "

Baekhyun sucked on the candy thinking inwardly. Aw... aww... he did a huge mistake. His voice came out softly asking tentatively. 

"Are those the candies your nephew chose himself and ordered from abroad?"

There was no answer but he can read the yes in Chanyeol's expressions. How the hell he forgot the next day was the Yoora noona's little boy's birthday and the box of chosen candies were supposed to be a gift from the uncle Channie. He is really an idiot. Fiddling with the hem of the tee he slowly took steps and got closer to the angry man, his hands grabbed the jacket of the taller as he stood upon the taller's feet ,stared up at the man with sincere eyes and uttered with a whisper. 

"I am sorry... "

Chanyeol's hand had already took hold of the shorter's waist.

" What should I tell the boy now ? He is waiting for the candies and if I order again now it will take a week for them to arrive.."

Baekhyun's body leaned on Chanyeol's, their bodies touching each other. 

"Let's order another box first. Then you can say it didn't arrive in time or something else.."

Chanyeol's hand pulled the man closer. 

"But I don't want to lie the little guy..."

Baekhyun rolled the lollipop with his tongue inside his mouth, furrowed his eyebrows as if he was in a deep thought and then opened his pretty mouth, his honey voice floating in air. 

"Then ... then say the truth... say that his Baehyun uncle ate all the candies... and ... and you have properly punished Baehyun uncle for eating those sweets. "

Baekhyun sucked in a breath as he felt Chanyeol's hand slide down and grab his buttcheeks giving them a hard squeeze. Chanyeol's eyes were deepening like a black hole and he was getting sucked in.

"Hmm.. ... I should tell the truth... I should tell him that I have punished Baehyun..

"You ... should...

"And then if he asks how I punished Baehyun what should I say ..."

Baekhyun shivered as one of Chanyeol's hand went under the tee to caress his bare butt properly, the fingers grabbing handful of supple flesh, one of the digits venturing in his ass crack. He felt his anus twitch waiting for the digit to run over the opening, get inside. 

"Tell ... tell ... Baehyunnie was hungry... but it was wrong that he ate your lollipop .... so you ... you ... made Baehyun choke on a bigger... big.. lollipop... "

Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow, the heat ,the fire that started burning in the pit of his stomach was spreading rapidly all over his body, his loins burning with the red of desire. It wasn't helping that Baekhyun was acting, pushing his ass on his hot palm, the puckered hole trying to devour his fingers.

The taller heard Baekhyun moan sinfully as his finger finally got inside the heat, savouring the fire. Baekhyun clamped down on his digit, the tent on his pants grew. He felt little Baekhyun grow hard against his body, the hot rod still covered with his tee. He pulled out the lollipop from Baekhyun's mouth and looked at it, the sweet round thing has gotten smaller in size, glistening bright coated with Baekhyun's saliva. 

"Then ... shouldn't Baehyun drop on his knees and choke on the bigger lollipop..."

Baekhyun let out a breath, stared at Chanyeol with hazy pink eyes. 

"He should... he .. must... you ... you shouldn't lie to a little baby...."

The next moment Baekhyun dropped on his knees on the floor watching Chanyeol's tongue swirrl around the lollipop, the mouth sucking on it. His hands undid Chanyeol's zipper with practised ease. After giving the area a soft squeeze he fished out the burning huge length, hot, heavy on on his palm. He looked up as his tongue, now painted with the color of the lollipop, licked a stripe of the fat cock. Chanyeol grabbed his hairs pulling his head a little backwards, making him tremble. 

"I should help hungry Baehyun choke on the lollipop.. shouldn't I? Open your mouth ..."

Baekhyun instantly opened his mouth wider, the length was shoved in filling his mouth completely. He inhaled with his nose taking in the strong scent of Chanyeol, it was intoxicating. His mouth stayed open, his tongue trying to lick ,wrap around the hot throbbing penis. Chanyeol didn't gave him any break, bucking his hips he pulled and pushed the meat rod inside Baekhyun's hot wetness. The shorter moaned around his length sending vibrations of pleasure that made Chanyeol throw his head back, his eyes closed and mouth opened cursing profanities. Baekhyun felt the length going inside his throat and out in a rapid speed, his lips were completely stretched, getting a bit swollen as they rubbed on the hot skin. His eyes rimmed with red, turned glassy and his own erection was swinging with each thurst of Chanyeol. If he wasn't trying to keep himself steady in place by holding Chanyeol's thighs he would have touched himself. The man above him groaned, pulled on his hair harder making his scalp tingle, cursed aloud, the hot white liquid poured in ,filled up his mouth, the smell invaded his nose turning his head dizzy, he gulped down some of it and then choked , coughing as Chanyeol pulled out.

The man knelt before him rubbing his back, he looked through his teary blurry eyes, the other's eyes were colored with worry and concern, the hand wiping away the remnants of white from his lips and chin. 

"Are you okay ?"

Baekhyun nodded after he felt his breathing getting steady. 

"I am sorry... I was too much..."

Chanyeol stopped talking as Baekhyun's slender finger pressed upon his lips. 

"It ... it was Baehyun's punishment... "

The worry in Chanyeol's eyes got replaced with something else, something colorful . A smirk appeared in his plump lips. 

"Okay... now is Baehyun still hungry?"

Baekhyun's glassy eyes were hooded, his hairs were a mess and his lips uttered a soft whispery 'yes'.

Chanyeol hauled Baekhyun up from the floor and crossed the room in a few strides and dropped the guy on his bed. Baekhyun sat leaning backwards, his legs on the the edge of the bed, his hands helping him steady his position. Chanyeol knelt on the floor and grabbed the knees of the man, parted them wide at the sides, the white tee was still covering his view. His eyes glanced at Baekhyun who was busy biting his lower lip. Chanyeol placed a few kisses on the inner sides of the juicy thighs, gave soft bites creating hickeys making the man gasp. He then pulled the cloth up revealing the leaking hot length, a pair of tasty balls and a delicious puckered pink hole. He pushed the cloth inside Baekhyun's mouth and the man bit on it helping the other's eyes to feast.

"Let me check if you are hungry enough... "

Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol's digit pushed in once again ,going in out out, playing with his burning hole. 

"Yeol ...."

Chanyeol leaned closer to the private parts of the shorter and buried his face between the fleshy asscheeks, his tongue roughly digging in the narrow entrance alongside his finger making the man fall back on the bed, his eyes rolling back , mouth open ,panting . Baekhyun raised his head up resting his weight on his elbow as soon as he felt the absence of Chanyeol's touch. The man was standing before him throwing away the clothes from his chiseled body, the muscles making Baekhyun's mouth water.

Chanyeol walked to other side of the room grabbing a tube of lube and a box. He knelt back in his previous position and glanced up at the man on the bed. His tone was serious. 

"Your hole is very hungry Baehyun, I must feed it well."

Baekhyun felt a shockwave of excitement run through his veins as he watched what Chanyeol was doing. Lube was poured over his hole and then it entered, stretched his opening a little and slid inside him smoothly .

He spread his legs further as Chanyeol rolled the object ,he can feel it touch and rub against his walls. Chanyeol had picked up one of the remaining lollipops from the box, unwrapped it and then pushed it inside him with steady hands . He held the stick and pulled it out, pushed it again, rolled it, rubbed it against his insides making him moan, making him wanting more, craving the bigger thing to stuff his hole. Chanyeol hummed, smiled as he saw the round sweet getting smaller and smaller each time he pulls it out after playing with his boyfriend's hole for a few minutes. Baekhyun's legs were trembling. 

"You are eating so well baby... so good ... eat more... "

Baekhyun can't help but clamp on the lollipop stopping Chanyeol from pulling it out, his insides a sticky mess. The man chuckled softly caressing his weeping dick and then took one of his balls in his mouth and sucked on it. Baekhyun trembled with pleasure, cries came out of his mouth as Chanyeol's hands stroked his dick harder, the sinful mouth sucked on his balls and the lollipop rubbed over his prostate again and again, the waves of pleasure attacking him so well, overflowing. His body convulsed as he came hard dirtying the tee that was covering his torso, his eyes went blank for a moment, the dragging soft cries still coming out of his mouth as tears rolled on the sides of his face, his whole body covered in a layer of sweat. . 

It took some time for Baekhyun to gather his senses and when he opened his dazed eyes he found Chanyeol lying beside him, the smiling warm face looking at him while a hand was rubbing his tummy. 

"Yeollie... "

The hand travelled upwards upon his chest and rubbed over one of the taut red nubs. 

"Yes baby.."

Baekhyun jolted as his nub got twisted and pinched. 

"Kiss me.."

Chanyeol complied, he claimed the lips of the smaller guy softly, nibbled them with patience and then coerced them open ,invaded the mouth, tasting himself, the lollipop, and Baekhyun. Then the mouth travelled down, nibbling the sensitive area of his neck making Baekhyun wrap his hands around the man over him, his legs doing the same. The heat was creeping back, the fire was starting again in their hearts, bodies, their spent cocks coming alive once again.

Chanyeol suddenly pulled away from his embrace and got under the white tee licking over the bare skin of his chest, lapping his tongue over his abused nubs, and then going to suck on them violently. Baekhyun can see the blonde mop of hair on his chest through the opening of the tee that got stretched coz Chanyeol's head got inside it. He moaned loudly pressing the head harder upon his chest ,his body shivering yet burning as if he got a high fever. His hole twitched like crazy and he wanted something, anything inside the emptiness. 

"Yeol... please... please... put it in ... put something in me...nng ... nnn..."

Chanyeol moved away without delay and grabbed the caramel candies that were left, unwrapped them in a hurry as Baekhyun pulled the tee over his head and threw it aside. Baekhyun bended his legs, almost bending himself in half and held his knees in place. Chanyeol eyed that pink sticky hole then proceeded to rub the piece of candy over it, then pushed it inside with his fingers. Baekhyun felt his warmth melting it, Chanyeol pushed another toffee in ,then came a finger rolling them against his walls. 

  
Chanyeol saw Baekhyun's hooded glazed needy eyes and parted gasping mouth .

"Your hole ate so many sweets baby... your taste have turned sweeter. "

Baekhyun pulled on the taller's hair as the man dived in again, eating him out, the tongue rolling the little balls inside him ,slurping the melted candies mixed with the edible lube adding fuel the burning fire. He gasped and cried, his voice unsteady...

"Put your cock in idiot.... fuck... please... Yeol ... nng ... fuck... please... pwese... ahhh.. "

Chanyeol's neglected cock had hardened again like a rock the veins in it was popping, the cockhead turning an angry red, throbbing so much that it was beginning to hurt .

Chanyeol raised his face ,stared at the tears that were brimming on the droopy eyes. He took in the wrecked state of the small man, who would say it was the same fashionable stylish man everyone, the exols see on the mvs, photoshoots, dramas, fanmeets, concerts, vlives. It was a view only for his eyes. He lathered his length with lube, gave it a few tugs, lined it with Baekhyun's entrance and swiftly buried himself to the hilt in one go into the delirious heat while maintaining his gaze. As soon as he went in the walls hugged hugged him so nicely, the pressure on his dick was so sweet that his eyes closed, his mouth cursed . It was hot and sticky, so hot ,so messy . 

"Oh God.... fuck... I love you... I love your hole...it's the best... fuck Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun felt himself getting full, the big fat hot meat rod a snug fit inside his narrow hole. He took a deep breath, raised his hips in a try to get some action. His eyes rolled back feeling the cock push and pull inside him, messing up his narrow hole, the small candies that are yet to melt adding more friction. Chanyeol opened his eyes, raw emotions swirling in the dilated pupils, he pinned the smaller's hands on the bed and started moving faster. His thursts were deep, his pace increasing with each move, his balls slapping against the other's skin . Baekhyun cried for more, begged him to go harder, his body creating a lovely arch, his toes curling with the electric. Chanyeol felt more exited to see the state his boyfriend is in, heard the soft pleas... his name coming out of those pretty parted lips and leaned down, his chest rubbing against Baekhyun's pushing the shorter more into the mattress, then his tongue invaded the gasping mouth, the kiss open mouthed, messy, sloppy and wet.

Baekhyun crossed his legs above Chanyeol's back feeling all the weight on his trembling body. His mind was turning hazy, the wet kiss taking away his sanity. Chanyeol was moving harder delivering delicious thursts abusing his insides so well , like an animal in heat pounding in him without giving him break to catch his breath, making him pant hard ,wringing out cries out of his throat. Baekhyun's tears of pleasure was getting the hair, sheet under his head wet, the drool dribbled down his chin as Chanyeol rocked their bodies with an wild force, the melted candies making the glide smother, stickier. Baekhyun's whole body felt like jelly, soft and the currents of pleasure, the feeling good pain invaded his head..his erection rubbing against Chanyeol's heated fiery skin, sandwiched between their bodies.... his hole clamped down on the rod hammering inside him trying to suck out the semen, milk it dry. Chanyeol's motion turned erratic like his breathing, his face buried in the the juncture of Baekhyun's neck and shoulder, his voice unsteady...deep ... raspy...

"Ahhh... baby... . So good... fuck... I.. I am gonna come... come with me... Baek... "

It was just a few seconds that Chanyeol took to utter the words and the next moment his grip on shorter's wrist tightened like the hooked legs that pulled him closer, their bodies trembled and convulsed, moans filled up the air and the white coated Baekhyun's insides, their bare bodies. Their bones turned soft and vision blank as waves of pleasure washed over them. Chanyeol gave a few more shallow thursts overstimulating the abused hole dragging the bliss a bit further, filling Baekhyun's hungry hole to the brim before plopping down over his body, crushing him with all his weight. A trail of white liquid oozed out leaking from the place they were joined dirtying the sheet.

They stayed like that for some moments catching their breath. Baekhyun's hands hugged the man, his legs once again hooked over the sweaty body and his lips kissed the blonde mop of hair. Chanyeol raised his head and their lips touched, shared a lazy wet kiss... a few pecks before pulling out and rolling to the side, the white cum flowed out from the narrow entrance of the smaller. 

Their faces were turned towards each other, eyes bright, smiling like the lips, skin glistening with sweat, the afterglow bathing them all over with the warm sunrays. 

"Yeol... you are the best..."

Chanyeol hummed, booped the smaller's nose with his finger. 

"That's right.. I think we have to order more boxes .. one for my nephew and the others for my hungry Baehyunnie.."

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol's eyes raking over his naked body and locking over his flaccid cock, still parted legs, the pink heat that was still in his cheeks intensified, pursing his lips, furrowing his brows he softly punched the taller's chest. Chanyeol laughed..

"Looks like I overfed you, it's dripping, look even the sheet is soiled.."

Baekhyun's face gathered more color, more reddish hue. 

"Ahhhh... I feel so sticky... I need to take a bath again... ahh ... this candies.. "

Chanyeol laughed and pulled the boy in his arms, carrying him towards the bathroom princess style.

"You know what.... your nipples are the best candies I have ever tasted... so red ,tiny and sweet..."

A few more slaps landed on the muscled chest. 

"I have a schedule in the evening.."

"Don't worry, I will drive you there.... only make sure not to limp ... okay .. baby... "

Baekhyun pouted and crossed his hands over his chest, the color of his face darkening. 

The burgers and coffee Chanyeol bought along with the little slice of cake was still waiting to be consumed at the living room table. The phone rang again, Junmyeon who called Chanyeol to talk about something important earlier and made him late in coming back home had forgotten a few details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading .

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. English is not my first language. Sorry for the typos and grammar mistakes.


End file.
